Dr. Ann Possible
'Dr. Ann Possible (née Garrison)'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0142217/?ref_=tt_cl_t1 is a neurosurgeon, who lives and works in Middleton. She is a lovely, devoted wife, mother and doctor, with a cheerful demeanor and an understanding attitude. Appearance Ann Possible has lighter red hair than Kim Possible and has blue eyes. She has pink undertones and has a slender build. The resemblance to her daughter is obvious. Personality Ann was a nice, but firm person, with a cheerful disposition and understanding attitude. Like most redheads, she has a hair-trigger temper, which Prince Wally almost found out first-hand. In her eagerness to be accepted by her daughter's peers during a Sophomore ski trip weekend, she forgot her boundaries and unintentionally embarrassed Kim. Ann is able to do the puppy-dog pout, just like her daughter, often to get Kim to cave in to her mother's wishes. Biography Ann graduated from Upperton University. Abilities Ann worked as a skilled neurosurgeon at the Middleton Medical Center. She is an excellent parent who exhibited remarkable adaptability to uncertain situations during her brief forays into heroics alongside her family. Relationships Family Ann often tended to serve as the voice of reason in her family. She scolded Jim and Tim when they experimented in the house, offered Kim motherly advice on various social challenges, and constantly reminded her husband James to be home in time for dinner. She was apparently well liked outside of her immediate family as well. Her brother-in-law Slim asked after fondly when she was unable to visit his ranch with the rest of her family. Coworkers Ann appeared to be on good terms with her coworkers. One of Kim's pet peeves was that Ann would accept personal calls from her while performing surgery and put her on speakerphone, which allowed Ann's coworkers to listen in and comment. Family *Dr. James Timothy Possible (husband) *Kim Possible (daughter) *Jim and Tim Possible (sons) *Slim Possible (brother-in-law) *Joss Possible (niece) *Nana Possible (mother-in-law) *Lawrence (nephew) *Aunt June (sister-in-law) Episode Appearances Season One Episodes *''Crush'' (first appearance) *''The New Ron'' *''Tick-Tick-Tick'' *''Downhill'' *''Bueno Nacho'' *''Number One'' *''Mind Games'' *''Attack of the Killer Bebes'' *''Royal Pain'' *''Pain King vs. Cleopatra'' *''Monkey Fist Strikes'' *''October 31st'' *''All the News'' *''The Twin Factor'' *''Animal Attraction'' *''Monkey Ninjas in Space'' *''Low Budget'' Season Two Episodes *''Naked Genius'' *''Job Unfair'' *''The Golden Years'' *''The Fearless Ferret'' *''Day of the Snowmen'' *''Kim Possible: A Stitch in Time'' *''A Very Possible Christmas'' *''Queen Bebe'' *''The Full Monkey'' *''Oh Boyz'' *''The Truth Hurts'' *''Sick Day'' *''Mother's Day'' Season Three Episodes *''Emotion Sickness'' *''Bonding'' *''So the Drama'' *''Team Impossible'' *''And the Mole-Rat Will Be CGI'' Season Four Episodes *''Trading Faces'' *''Car Alarm'' *''Clothes Minded'' *''Big Bother'' *''Clean Slate'' *''Homecoming Upset''(non-speaking cameo) *''Larry's Birthday'' *''Graduation(final appearance) Trivia *Her first name wasn't revealed until the first part of the episode ''Graduation. *She makes as an excellent replacement for Ron, according to the episode Mother's Day. *She is voiced by Jean Smart, who was also in Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey. *Her first name was not revealed until. Before then Kim Possible fan writers had long assumed that it was her given name. *In the Lilo & Stitch: The Series crossover episode "Rufus", Kim says her father knows the governor of Hawaii. In season 1 of the new "Hawaii Five-0", Ann's VA played the governor of Hawaii. Gallery Char 20933.jpg char_33628_thumb.jpg char_33585_thumb.jpg Amme Possoble Surgeon.jpg Dr._Possibles_and_Little_Kim.jpg A Sitch in Time (5).jpg Graduation Part 2 (17).jpg Ann_possible_3.jpg Dr__Ann_Possible_5435.jpg Pregant Ann Possible.jpg Graduation Part 1 (20).jpg Graduation Part 1 (21).jpg Tick-Tick-Tick (3).jpg Homecoming Upset (13).jpg Graduation Part 2 (22).jpg Ann_and_James_Possible.jpg MrsDrP-Witch-PB.jpg Ann Possible.jpg Bonding (6).jpg October 31st (11).jpg October 31st (12).jpg October 31st (13).jpg So The Drama (5).jpg Mom-Apron-01.jpg Ann Possible gears up.jpg vlcsnap-2012-10-02-18h32m20s96.png vlcsnap-2012-10-02-18h47m44s117.png|Ann & Kim succeed on taking out the blob Graduation Part 2 (24).jpg Graduation Part 2 (27).jpg Clean Slate (2).jpg Clean Slate (3).jpg Clean Slate (5).jpg Clean Slate (10).jpg Tick-Tick-Tick (1).jpg Car Alarm (1).jpg A Sitch in Time Present (4).jpg A Sitch in Time Present (5).jpg Graduation Part 1 (40).jpg Ann-Possible-Mugshot.png So The Drama (16).jpg So The Drama (14).jpg Royal Pain (6).jpg Royal Pain (7).jpg Royal Pain (8).jpg Oh Boyz (7).jpg A Very Possible Christmas (3).jpg A Very Possible Christmas (5).jpg A Very Possible Christmas (6).jpg A Very Possible Christmas (9).jpg October 31st (25).jpg October 31st (26).jpg October 31st (30).jpg October 31st (31).jpg References Category:Disney characters Category:Mothers Category:Heroines Category:Doctors Category:Kim Possible characters Category:Wives Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Aunts Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:Siblings Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Spies Category:Animated characters